


Myers' House

by dautomne



Series: Rendezvous [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dautomne/pseuds/dautomne
Summary: Michael doesn't like people wandering into his house, but Jake finds himself in there anyway.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: Rendezvous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695496
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	Myers' House

**Author's Note:**

> lol michael gets his dick wet
> 
> anyway i haven't written in like 3 years and can't proofread this sry if there are errors or if i missed a tag

Jake hated doing the generator in the Myers’ house. For someone like Nea who could jump off buildings like it was as natural as walking, it was a safe haven, but Jake hated the suffocatingly small rooms and narrow hallways that spelled out death if a killer caught him off guard. It was more rare for that to happen now, but with the arrival of killers like Ghostface, it meant he had to watch out even more. Still, there were only two more generators left to do, so he was left without much of a choice. 

He heard the sound of a generator going off nearby. Dwight may have not been the best at evading killers, but he could get a team to push through generators like none other, and they _really_ needed to get generators done. Myers managed to take advantage of Claudette’s altruism and kill her after she unhooked Meg before even one generator was completed. Jake did the mental math; Meg had been hooked twice, Dwight once, and he hadn’t even seen Myers once this trial—he only knew the killer was Myers at all from Meg complaining about the man as Jake unhooked her.

Jake was literally pulled out of his thoughts with a yelp as a strong hand grabbing his shoulder. He kicked his legs and slammed on Myers’ shoulder in an attempt to get out, or at least make the killer’s life more difficult—there was little that survivors could do in the way of resistance, but Jake still derived immense satisfaction from slamming a pallet over a killer’s head or jamming spare bits of glass or wood into their shoulders. 

But instead of hooking him, Myers dropped him in the innermost corner of the room and kicked the generator. Jake shook himself out of his stupor and took that opportunity to sprint past Myers and down the stairs, but before he could get out of the back door Myers was already lunging forward and digging his knife into Jake’s shoulder. Jake gritted his teeth and held in the scream that threatened to leap out his throat only to fall to his knees with a restrained gasp after the knife slid in and out of his back.

Myers’ brown work boots were motionless in front of Jake’s half open eyes. It was odd that Myers’ hadn’t picked him up and thrown him onto a hook yet; he _did_ tend to be one of the more efficient killers aside from the few awful trials where he would strangle and murder the survivors without even hooking them first. Instead, he just stood there. Jake finally twisted up to turn and look at the killer in front of him to see the blank white mask staring back down at him. He waited, but the man just continued to fix his stare on Jake, eyes concealed in black by the shadows of his mask.

Jake scoffed in irritation despite his current state. “Well?” He gritted out, “Are you going to put me on a hook, or just stand there?” 

Myers just tilted his head once to the right. To the left. 

Suddenly, he moved to pick Jake up, but instead of throwing him over his shoulder as killers often did, he grabbed Jake by the collar and dragged him up the stairs painfully before picking him up and threw him onto the dingy mattress along the wall of the room. Jake landed on the mattress with a thud and whimper. His legs curled up in reaction to the pain of falling on a mattress that was too old and thin to properly cushion anyone, much less an injured adult being thrown onto it.

He groaned softly at the sharp pain in his shoulder and felt blood seep through his gloves and he kept weak pressure on the wound. Myers stood over Jake’s body. Jake glared at him. 

“Are you trying to lure them in here?”

It was pointless to attempt at conversation with killers. Dwight and Meg tried negotiating with The Trapper when the four of them had first arrived, but the massive man had only slaughtered them both. So, it was to Jake’s surprise that Myers gave a slight shake of his head. He was about to proceed his line of questioning until Myers knelt down, one knee between Jake’s legs, and positioned his face right next to Jake’s face. He was sure he had been this close to the man when being murdered by him, but the clatter of a knife to the left of his head showed different intentions. 

The intensity of Myers’ stare was disconcerting and even Jake wanted to avert his eyes, but a large hand squeezing his jaw forced Jake’s face forward. The other hand slowly moved down and down, sending a chill down Jake’s spine as it edged towards his inner thigh where the weight and heat of it felt searing. 

Jake briefly weighed out how fucked up it would be to do this. Sure, survivors had sex at the campfire often enough, but fucking a killer during a trial was a whole other beast. But then again, Jake had never been a paragon of virtue. He flushed with shame and anticipation. 

“C’mon. Do something.”

Myers’ grip on his jaw tightened before releasing to press Jake into the mattress, his giant palm placed firmly on Jake’s breastbone. The other hand ghosted over Jake’s dick through his pants, and Jake squeezed his knees around Myers’ middle in frustration. 

He wondered if the killer was a virgin; it would make sense based on what Laurie had said about his past and how he was acting. Jake kicked Myers’ thigh in an angry attempt to get the man to _move_ and was met with a harsh slap on the face that actually had Jake barking out a laugh despite the stinging pain. It felt bad to relate to a killer, but he guessed neither of them liked being told what to do. 

Still, Jake sighed breathily in relief as Myers’ hand began to move faster and apply more pressure. It was bordering painful being as hard as he was and to continue grinding against Myers’ hand with all his clothes still on, yet Jake still couldn’t bring himself to pull away and strip off his own clothes. He lifted his groin to meet Myers’ and felt the other man’s hand slide from his chest to his neck where his grip tightened. Jake wasn’t particularly concerned about getting the other man off, but it _did_ give him an ego boost.

Myers abruptly stopped and rose back onto his feet, storming down the stairs. Jake, dazed, hesitantly shifted back into a sitting position and moved to sneak away but froze in place as he heard Dwight scream. Once, twice, then a loud thud. 

Myers returned to the room upstairs, covered in fresh blood—his _friend’s_ blood. Jake’s focus locked in on the new splashes against Myers’ forehead. Deep red against sheet white. He knew from experience that while Myers wasn’t the worst if he killed you by his own hand, it was still terrifying and helpless and painful. And yet, Jake couldn’t leave. 

Neither man moved and were locked in silence. Myers made the decisive move forward and pushed Jake forward to yank Jake’s pants and underwear down to his knees in one motion, tipping Jake forward onto his forearms in the process. It sent a sharp spike of pain through his bleeding shoulder and back, but Jake found himself less concerned with that when Myers spread his ass with one hand. He attempted to turn his neck around to look, but Myers' hand shoving his face into the mattress sent a clear message. 

The rough pad of Myers thumb swept over Jake’s hole and applied pressure. Jake bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, but trying to keep quiet proved useless as he felt a hot tongue prod at his entrance. He couldn’t help the quiet groan that slipped past his lips as Myers pushed his tongue forward and in. Jake felt around for his medkit and threw the small jar of medical lubricant back at Myers. Thankfully, the man was able to figure out on his own what the purpose of the jar was without Jake having to explain. Jake muffled his sounds with his sleeve as Myers’ fingers joined his tongue. Myers moved slowly, curiously, and he eventually sat back on his heels to piston his fingers in and out faster, occasionally stopping to grind his palm into Jake’s skin when his fingers were knuckle deep inside Jake. Myers didn’t miss the sound of Jake choking on his voice when he rubbed against his prostate. He thrust his fingers in the same way, and Jake, overwhelmed by the feeling, fell flat on the mattress and ground himself into it. 

Jake startled at the _ping_ of the last generator finishing, but it didn’t break Myers’ stride who responded by pulling Jake up by his arms. He flipped the smaller man onto his back and moved to unzip Jake’s coat and slide his shirt up to his armpits. Myers put two fingers up to Jake’s lips, who opened his mouth slowly. He wasn’t exactly to suck on fingers that had just been in his ass, but Myers wouldn’t move until Jake allowed them fingers into his mouth. Myers alternated between applying pressure to Jake’s tongue or rubbing the pads of his fingers against his canines. He eventually retracted his fingers from Jake’s mouth and tentatively rubbed at one of Jake’s nipples with his slicked fingers. Upon seeing no response, he pinched hard enough to make Jake shout in surprise. He continued pinching and smoothing his fingers over the tender skin until Jake’s eyes were watering. The smaller man shifted onto an elbow to get a better view and felt his breath catch upon the sight of his own friend’s blood rubbed on his chest. Myers was captivated by the way the slick mixture of precum, sweat, and spit rehydrated the dried up blood staining his own hands and Jake’s torso. 

“Hah,” Jake panted, “I guess you _would_ be kind of fucked up and like that, huh?”

Jake was always scolded by his good for nothing father for running his mouth when he shouldn’t, but by the curious tilt of Myers’ head, it seemed to pay off in moments like these. Myers stood up, dragging Jake up to his knees by his hair. Jake winced as the abrasive fabric of his shirt rubbed his sensitive chest, so he quickly threw it and his coat off to the side. He noticed the telltale splintering of the ground as the Entity’s pushed to the trial's end . Jake smiled bitterly. At least he bought enough time for Meg to safely open a gate. 

Myers watched Jake with a cocked head but quickly grew impatient and pulled Jake’s head to his clothed erection. Jake huffed, but unzipped Myers’ coveralls. Jake took off his stained gloves and jacked Myers off with only the precum from Myers’ cock to lubricate the process, but Myers didn’t seem to mind at all. Holding onto the base, Jake began to suck and swirl his tongue around the tip of his cock before pushing more into his mouth. Myers’ hips pushed forward harshly and hit the back of Jake’s throat, and Jake pulled off with angry coughs. He shot a glare up to Myers before continuing to suck and move his hand at the same time. Myers continued to thrust forward, but Jake’s grip at the base of his cock at least prevented him from gagging on it. 

Hearing Myers’ muffled panting sent a thrilling rush through Jake. His jaw ached and he was painfully hard, but to be in control of a killer in this way was exhilarating. Jake briefly pulled off to wipe his chin and stretch his legs so he could touch himself, too, but Myers grabbed his arm harshly and put Jake’s hand back on his cock. 

Jake laughed meanly and asked, “You’re that desperate?” Even he knew it was hypocritical when he had to resort to grinding up against Myers’ leg, conveniently slotted between his own. 

The position made sucking Myers off more difficult, but the man nonetheless began thrusting erratically into Jake’s mouth. Jake continued to suck and press his tongue onto the underside of Myers’ dick. Myers grabbed Jake’s hair roughly and held him onto his dick as he came into Jake’s mouth. He pulled off and let the last thick spurts land on Jake’s face and chest. Jake spat the semen in his mouth onto the mattress, and Myers pressed his leg even harder into Jake as retaliation. He leaned over and took the come on Jake’s chest and smeared it over the man’s lips, forcing Jake to taste it. Jake whimpered and loosely closed his mouth around the fingers as Myers continued to grind into the standing man’s leg. He buried his hot face and curled his fingers into the navy fabric of Myers’ coveralls as he thrust desperately.

Without having to suck on Myers’ cock, Jake could readjust himself and leaned back with his arms behind himself to more easily grind against Myers’ leg who moved in tandem with Jake. The room grew hotter and hotter as the glowing fractures in the ground rumbled ominously; the pressure of the countdown was pushing him to the edge even faster. Jake moved his hand to his front to finish himself and threw his head back in a silent climax, releasing on his stomach and Myers’ legs. 

Jake heaved in lungfuls of air and tried to reorient himself. By the time he got his pants back on, Myers was already completely clothed and looming over the mattress. The Entity’s destruction of the trial slowed as Myers grabbed Jake and threw him over a large shoulder. Jake was too exhausted to struggle, so he allowed the killer to carry him to a hook and end the trial. He cracked an eye open when he heard the hum of the hatch and felt his heart jump with hope as Myers approached it. But Myers kept walking forward, and Jake realized he was being taken to the basement. He held onto the last bit of hope he had—just knowing where the hatch appeared was a huge advantage—and began wildly thrashing. 

He managed to rip a piece of wood off of a doorframe and dug it into Myers’ shoulder. The wood splintering into his palm hurt like hell, but he didn’t care if it meant Myers would drop him. Jake landed on his feet and sprinted down the street to the heavenly song of the hatch. He stood in front of the hatch and turned around to face Myers who now stood perfectly still, knowing it was impossible to catch up with the survivor now. Disheveled and shirtless, Jake grinned. 

“Let’s do this again sometime. Okay, Michael?”

Myers watched as the man jumped through the hatch with an unusual calm in his chest and the pleased murmur of the Entity in his mind. 

Maybe next time. 


End file.
